Sticks and Stones
in Sticks and Stones.]] Sticks and Stones is a Wager game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sticks and Stones will consist of 6 players competing in a Free-For-All style game. Everyone will start out with a Crossbow, Ballistic knife, and a Tomahawk. Like a Free-For-All game, points are earned from kills, and the match ends when one player reaches the point limit or if the time runs out. However, if a player manages to kill another with a Tomahawk, they will "bankrupt" the target. Also, if a player commits suicide with Crossbow, then they will humiliate themselves and gets "bankrupted". If a player is "bankrupted", they lose all points earned, so far in the match; they will have to start over from 0 points.Explanation of bankrupt To win, a player must reach one of the 3 highest scores once the time limit is reached. Points *Crossbow w/ Explosive Tip: 100 points *Ballistic Knife shot: 100 points *Knife/Ballistic Knife melee: 25 points *Tomahawk: 10 points (and bankrupts player killed with) *Car Explosion: 100 points *Direct impact: 100 points Gallery thumb|300px|right|Sticks and Stones being played Sticks and Stones.png Trivia *Sticks and Stones is also the name of a Death Card cheat from Call of Duty: World at War. *Tomahawk kills are worth the least amount of points compared to other killing methods, possibly to offset its bankrupting ability. *Players who are good with tomahawks have a distinct advantage in this mode, as bankrupting the enemy can boost them up to first place very quickly. *There are constant radar sweeps in this gamemode, probably to prevent camping . Or because none of the weapons you have at your disposal cause you to appear as a red dot on the radar. *The radar shows the person coming in 1st place as a gold dot, thus making it easier for other players to find and bankrupt him. *Any form of suicide also results in humiliation. This includes dying by your own crossbow bolt, so a good strategy if you're stuck from close range is to run toward your killer and try to get him to suicide. *Remember that bolts, ballistic knifes, and tomahawks are much slower than they are in a non-wager match lobby. *Being the one in first place can place a lot of pressure towards the leading player, as they are the most likely one to get hunted down and bankrupt. A small but effective tactic to delay this possible happening is to watch all killcams as the leading player. It'll only be a few seconds, but those are a few seconds that can keep the player from being bankrupt. The effectiveness of this strategy isn't as high if the player's lead against the others isn't large. *The amount of tomahawk kills the player gets are measured on the scoreboard by a counter called "hatchets", This was probably done out of convenience *A common tactic in this game is to rush another player with the ballistic knife , and when in knife range throw a tomahawk allowing the player to get to 1st place quickly. References Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Game Modes Category:Wager Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer